


Teach Me, Show Me

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Richard and Anne: One-shots [40]
Category: The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: After her unhappy marriage with Edward of Lancaster, Lady Anne Neville found herself unable to accept or return Richard’s love. She came a long way from being a pupil of lovemaking to an excited lover who lusted for her husband.Based on two prompts I received on Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirthful_sonnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirthful_sonnet/gifts).



On their wedding night, Anne thought she was truly happy. Finally, after defeating all the odds - her father Warwick, Lancaster, and George - she and Richard were married and would go home to Middleham Castle. Lying in the bed and waiting for her new husband, Anne had a lot of thoughts on her mind. She knew that Richard would never treat her like Lancaster did; but for some reason, she wasn’t as excited as she supposed to be. 

When Richard joined her in bed, she did everything a loving wife should’ve done. She held on to him; moved against his body; calling him ‘love’. But, to her disappointment, she felt nothing. 

It was as if she was in another world.

To her surprise, Richard demonstrated care and understanding. 

“Give yourself time,” he comforted her.

“Teach me,” she said. “I want to love you like a wife should.”

Since then, they spent almost every night together, whenever he was not away or on the road. When in bed, he was the tutor and she was a willing pupil. Three months later, however, Anne was growing cold in his arms.

She was frustrated with herself.

She couldn’t understand why she can’t respond to his love like a lover does; she was afraid that her coldness would drive him back into the arms of a mistress; and she was agitated that she has yet showed signs of conception. Her stress and agitation deteriorated her health. As for Richard, his patience was running thin from _teaching_ her how to make love. 

When Richard paid his mother Cecily Duchess of York a visit, his concern for Anne painted on his face.

“How is Anne?” Cecily asked. “Is she doing well?”

“She is,” Richard replied. “But the past has been too much on her.”

“Give her time,” Cecily advised. “She is not fragile as a flower, mind you. She is a brave and clever girl who survived many misfortunes.”

“I know that, ma mere,” Richard said. “I love her and I will bring her happiness.”

“And what makes her happy?” Cecily asked. Seeing Richard blushing, she said, “That is something she has to teach you, not something you can just give.”

* * *

After Richard returned to Middleham Castle, he ordered a bath prepared. Initially, Anne thought the bath was for Richard himself. To her surprise, Richard dismissed all the servants and ladies. He bolted the door and began to undress her.

He unlaced her dress and had it pooled by her feet. Then, he pulled up her shift and tugged it over her head. Though she raised her arms to allow him to take it off, she crossed her arms to cover her bare breasts as she stepped into the tub.

“How is your mother?” She asked.

“She is fine,” Richard nodded, washing her neck and shoulders. Anne enjoyed the scented water against her skin. His hand, however, was a little rough. Anne reminded herself that he is a warrior on the horseback and thus his hands are no soft as those of a lady. She gasped when his hand reached down to wash her between the thighs.

“Wait,” she stopped him.

“Was I rough, sweetheart?”

She was silent at first but then slowly she nodded.

He continued to wash her until she muttered, “That’s enough.”

He wrapped her up in a white towel and carried her to their four poster bed. 

“Close eyes,” he told her. He then placed a handkerchief on top of her closed eyes. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. It was long, passionate, but gentle kiss. He kissed her as he unwrapped the white towel that covered her body and caressed her neck, her sides, and back of her knee. Before he could pull away, Anne stopped him and continued the kiss. 

He cupped her breast and squeezed it. “Like this?”

She nodded. 

He removed his shirt and rubbed her nipple. She let out a moan as he replaced his thumb pad with his tongue. She stroked his shoulder and played with his hair as he sucked her breast. 

“Richard!” Suddenly she stopped him.

“What is it?”

“Don’t use your teeth,” she told him. “It hurts.”

He got out of the bed and returned with a small bottle of oil. He spilled a few drops on her breast and rubbed it on her nipple. Anne moved her hair that covered her other breast and placed his other hand over it. She bent her back as he massaged her right breast and sucked on her left.

He moved down and kissed her rib cage and then her stomach. She let out a giggle. 

“Ticklish?”

“Yes,” she said. “Stop…I don’t like that.”

“You like this then?” He placed his hands between her thigh and stroked her vulva. 

“Yes…but be a little gentler…oh yes…”

He continued to stroke her and kissed her breasts. “What do you want?”

“I want…want…”

“This?” He inserted a finger.

“No,” she moaned. “I want you…inside me…”

He unlaced his breeches and thrust into her. She bent her knees and her back as he held her arms down. “Tell me again, what do you want?”

“I want you…I want you…Richard…”

He thrust into her again. Her body moved against his and he held her leg up to dig his manhood deeper inside her. She cried out when they reached climax. Her arms broke free from his restraint and held him close against her. Panting and sweating, she wanted to feel him inside her. 

She wanted his seeds to spread.

She wanted to create a life inside her.

Removing the handkerchief away from her eyes, she stroked his cheek and pulled him down to a kiss. He rolled off her body and lied down next to her. 

She reached out for the bottle of scented oil and spilled a few drops on her palms. Straddling him, she rubbed his chest and shoulders. 

“You like my tits?” She asked.

“I do.”

“What do they taste like?”

“Sweet.”

“Like biscuits?” Anne teased. “I like you sucking them but don’t use your teeth. I would need them to nurse our child.” She stopped and then said to herself, “I wonder what does my milk taste like?”

He pulled her down and rolled on top of her. Rubbing her belly, he kissed her forehead. “Don’t think about that. It will happen. When we are in bed, it’s just you and me.”

* * *

_A year later…_

Anne had a bath prepared as she grabbed the cushions. The servants were dismissed and she attended Richard herself.

“Why don’t you…hurry and bath?” She asked suggestively.

“Why don’t you join me?”

Her lips curved into a smile. She unlaced her dress and turned her back to him. “Don’t look.”

After given birth to their son, she was a little shy with her nudity because of how pregnancy changed her body. She stepped into the bathtub and slowly tugged her shift over her head. Throwing it aside, she kissed Richard fully on the lips.

“How is Ned?” He asked.

“He is growing,” Anne told him. “My mother is doting on him.”

“And?” He rubbed her nipple.

“I stopped nursing him,” she said. “I had not enough milk.”

“It should be enough to sweeten his mouth,” he said. “Sweet like cider and honey.”

Anne laughed. “The milk from my right breast sweet like cider and milk from my left sweet like honey? Or the other way around?”

He tipped her on the nose and pulled her close. “I missed you Anne.”

“How much?” She asked. “Show me.”

He rose from the bath - with her wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. Anne was thrilled with pleasure as he carried her as thus to their bed. He threw her onto the bed and dug into her. After a few thrust, she rolled on top of him. Richard stroked her body as she rode him. 

She was no longer a pupil whom he needed to _teach_.

She was a wife and a lover who wanted him to _show_ her his lust and desire for her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more Richard/Anne smutty fics, feel free to shoot me a prompt :)


End file.
